Twins
by sifa.l.azahra
Summary: sebuah adat yang mengharuskan sepasang kembar siam menikahi saudaranya sendiri. Nyatakah peraturan itu? atau hanya sebuah candaan yang sengaja Daren buat untuk saudarinya?


Twins

.

.

.

Cast :

Daren

Lyra

.

.

Entah sebuah berkah ataukah kutukan. Melihat seseorang yang sama sekali tak sama denganmu namun selalu dikatakan bagian dari dirimu. Aku memandangnya. Sekali lagi senyuman itu terbit tanpa sebab saat aku menatap bola mata hitam menjurus coklat miliknya. Sangat memabukkan!

Daren dan Lyra. Mereka sepasang kembar siam yang lahir 25 tahun lalu. Lahir ditengah peradaban Jawa kental dan dibesarkan dalam gemerlap kemoderenan jaman. Dua hal yang sangat berbeda. Tentu saja mereka saling menyayangi, jiwa mereka terikat –mau tak mau

Lyra meneguk cola segar itu sekali lagi. Merasa tenggorokanya terbakar meninggalkan jejak lega tak kasat mata di kerongkonganya. Sedikit tersenyum miring, memandang saudara kembarnya yang terlihat tak ambil pusing dengan masalah serius yang mengguncang hidup tenang mereka

"Daren! Kenapa kau santai sekali. Jelaskan pada simbah kalau kita ini saudara" sedikit menghentakkan kaki jenjangnya. Kemudian kembali bersandar nyaman di pagar dingin pinggir rumah –keluarga besar mereka

Yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum kalem. Matanya tertuju pada kaki jenjang saudara perempuanya yang hanya tertutup rok mini yang bahkan tak dapat menutupi semua paha mulusnya "ck! Gunakan ini" dalam sekali tarikan pria itu sudah melilitkan jaket untuk menutupi kaki saudarinya

"kita saudara. Kenapa simbah berfikiran begitu" wanita itu mendesah pasrah. Menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak kokoh saudara laki laki yang menjadi belahan dirinya. Dirinya! Bukan jiwanya

"orang dulu itu kolot. Kita ini saudara, kalau kita menikah itu namanya incest. Dan itu dilarang" Daren menusap lembut punggung saudarinya. Malas mengomentari pendapat wanita ini. Memang benar!

 _Kalian itu kembar siam! Kalian harus –tidak boleh dan tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kalau mau menikah ya harus dengan kembaranya. Itu sudah adat dan tidak elok kalau dilanggar. Bisa bisa salah satu dari kalian akan terkena apes atau malah pupus (mati). Kalian itu sudah ditakdirkan oleh yang ngemong urip untuk bersama. Jadi ya tetap harus bersama! Kecuali salah satu dari kalian ada yang mati, baru boleh memilih pasangan baru!_

Kata kata wanita tua yang ia indikasikan sebagai sesepuh dan pemegang erat keutuhan keluarga besar mereka terus terngiang di kepala Daren. Wanita tua itu marah besar saat Lyra berceloteh tentang pacarnya dan berencana akan mengenalkan pacarnya itu pada keluarga besar mereka. Dan semua ini terjadi –sesuatu yang bahkan baru ia ketahui. Apakah memang ada adat yang seperti itu?

Daren menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Salah satu benda yang paling dikeramatkan secara turun temurun oleh keluarganya –Yang kata orang cermin ini bisa melihat isi hati dan fikiran manusia yang menggunakan. Hanya tampak dirinya disana! Pria dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan yang sedikit berantakan. Wajah putih tampanya yang merupakan anugrah dengan hiasan kantung hitam sebesar panda menggelayuti bagian bawah mata almondnya. Huft! Ia melirik saudarinya yang tengah bergelung dengan selimut tebal –tepat dibelakang ia berdiri

Bidadari yang tengah tertidur! Begitu ia menyebut adik kecilnya. Wanita mungil dengan kulit seputih susu dan bibir cerry yang menggiurkan, dagu lancip serta rambut kecokatan yang sama dengan dirinya. Hanya saja ada sedikit warna pirang platina yang menghiasi rambut cantik adiknya –wujud kebandelan wanita ini

"kau menolaknya" Daren menyingkirkan sedikit anak rambut yang menutupi wajah apik saudarinya. Entah jiwanya yang mana yang sangat ingin memiliki wanita ini sebagai miliknya –bukan adiknya! Murni wanitanya. Jujur ia sangat gembira dengan adat 'absurd' yang dilontarkan wanita tua menyebalkan itu tadi sore –tapi wanita ini menolaknya. Tak adakah sedikit saja tempat untuk Daren dihati wanita ini? Sebagai pria! Bukan kakaknya

"Daren?" mata caramel itu sedikit terbuka. Masih dengan pandangan sayu, tangan mungil itu menyentuh pelan wajah kusam saudaranya. Mungkin kegundahan hati pria ini yang membuat tidur cantik Lyra terganggu

"ya? Kau terganggu?" Lyra menggeleng. Menepuk sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Agak bingung karna saudaranya itu tak juga berbaring disampingnya

"kau kenapa? Tak mau tidur denganku? Kau masih ingat kata kata simbah?"

"tidak" pria itu lekas membaringkan dirinya. Sedikit terkejut saat Lyra tiba tiba melesakkan tubuh kecilnya dalam pelukan Daren.

"aku merindukanmu! Kakak. Kau sudah tak pernah mau bermain denganku sejak kita tumbuh dewasa –aku masih adikmu kan?" wanita itu bertanya. Memandang Daren dengan puppy eyes andalanya.

Daren hanya terkekeh dan membalas pelukan wanita ini. Biarlah wanita ini menganggapnya hanya sebatas seorang kakak. Toh dia memiliki hak yang lebih mutlak akan diri wanita ini, iya kan? "kau yang tak pernah mau main denganku semenjak kenal Luis. Manusia sok keren!"

"dia memang keren deren! Akui saja kekalahanmu"

"tapi dia tak setampan dan setinggi aku"

"kau yang terlampau tinggi, jangan menyalahkan luis"

"si kerdil menyebalkan yang sok keren!"

"Daren!"

"itu fakta! Dia mencuri adik kecilku"

"aku tidak diculik, dan aku sudah besar!"

"kau menyebalkan!"

"kau lebih menyebalkan"

"aku mengagumkan dan tampan"

"cih! Luis lebih mengagumkan"

"kau mencintainya?"

"tentu saja. Sangat"

"dibanding aku?"

"ya dibanding kau!"

"baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan mati dan membiarkan kau hidup dengan luis"

"aku tak keberatan"

"sialan!"

"aku adikmu! Kau lebih sialan"

.

.

.

Hai hai hai... selamat sore semuaaa, saya kembali. Tapi engga dengan SJ cast, wakakakaka. Baiklah, semoga tidak mengecewakan hehe


End file.
